Do you know what snow turns into when it melts?
by Haruka-Ino
Summary: Hatori fanfic..what will happen when Hatori meets Kana again, after two long years, especially if she has probelms she needs to confide in him.....This is just a short fanfic, but do read it!
1. Hello again

**Do you know what snow turns into when it melts?**

Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket, would absolutely love too, but I can't, as it belongs to Natsuki Takaya, the sole creator. You would think having the volumes 1-22 would count as something but it belongs to Natsuki Takaya only…

* * *

Hatori Sohma sighed and pulled his coat a little bit closer to him as he walked through the park's entrance. It was not the girls staring behind him that made him..jittery. It was the snow. _It was snowing_. And as if it was not bad enough, there were couples everywhere, sharing coffee, strolling around..and adding the snow.. it made him regret ever coming into the park for a breath of fresh air. He didn't like the snow. In fact, he always hated this season. Why, you may ask. A simple answer, he would reply..

It reminded him of someone.

He shook his head slightly as he continued his stroll through the park. Ignore that nagging thought of her. It would just make him as cold as ice throughout the day. And Akito would surely notice something. But somehow..as the snow fell down and landed on his coat, he could not help but remember her.

Kana.

" _Do you know what snow turns into when it melts?_ "

"_Does she take me for an idiot? Anyone will know it turns into water…"_

"_Teehee! Wrong answer! It turns into spring!"_

" _And spring is the season I love most!"_

Not that again, he thought. Kana…like the snow melting under spring's warm embrace, thinking about her just made him want to cry. Anyway, she's already married. And he has learnt to forget all about it. Shigure and Ayame had made sure about that….but somehow, true love never goes away. So does the heartache….Hatori shrugged those thoughts away. He didn't care. He's learnt to take all these hardship into his stride. And also, this little jaunt through the park was making him irritable. He'd better head back to the estate or the next thing he knew, Akito had a heart attack or had collapsed on the floor, screaming at him about abandoning the poor God in destitute.

Most likely the second one. Akito wouldn't want to have a heart attack.

As Hatori walked towards the entrance of the park, his mind crowded with thoughts, he saw, from the corner of his eye, someone sitting on the bench, a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair.

_And she looks so familiar…_

Hatori stopped and peered at the woman. Her face was covered as she was reading a magazine, but there was no mistaking those clothes….He wanted to see the woman's face but somehow, he was too afraid of what he might see, so he just decided to ignore all of these and continue walking.

But just as he had taken a step, the woman lowered her magazine as she had heard footsteps, and stared at the retreating back of a tall man in a black coat. She stood up and closed the magazine.

" Mister Hatori? Is that you?" she called out to him.

Hatori froze. He knew all too well that voice. That familiar sweet voice of…he turned around and saw…

" Hello, Mr. Hatori! I thought it was you.. I'm Kana Sohma.. Do you remember me?"

Kana.

* * *

A/n - Well.. there's still a few more chapters to go…..how was the story? I wanted to make something sad again… Please review after reading, it'll be helpful if you give me ways to improve this story! Just helpful criticism please…arigatou! 


	2. Kana's problem

**Do you know what snow turns into when it melts?**

_Disclaimer- This just makes me feel kind of.. " Baka"-ish… I don't own Fruits Basket it belongs to Natsuki Takaya-sensei…I've been saying it for so long, you kind of get used to it._

**A/n- Please note that the **_italics _**are Hatori's thoughts**

* * *

Hatori stood still as Kana walked towards him. Part of him wanted to run, run as fast as he could, but part of him wanted to stay, and strangely, that part that wanted him to stay seemed stronger.

_It is Kana. _

Those words kept on ringing in his head. He didn't know what to do, and she was coming closer now..and _she still looks the same.._ he realized. As he stood there, frozen, Kana walked up to him and looked at him curiously.

" It really is you, Mister Hatori! I'm Kana Sohma; remember I used to be your assistant? I'm sorry I didn't stay long.."

As she smiled at him, Hatori felt as if someone was pulling his brain out of his head. Should he talk to her? Should he just walk away? Should he say that he isn't Hatori Sohma? Should he….his thoughts were interrupted by Kana, who was tugging at his coat.

" Ermm.." he muttered intelligently.

She laughed, and let go of his coat. " Sorry about that! You just looked like you were in a daze, so I thought I'd wake you up! So how are you, Mr. Hatori? Its been two years since I saw you, things must have happened, isn't it?" As she waited for his reply, he stared at her, thinking.

" _I should walk away, but then I would be rude, but I can't talk to her, I'll lose my mind, but it won't hurt to talk to her…. but then she's married, so what is she doing here? And I'm supposed to go back to the estate, but Akito has Kureno with him.." _

He gave a start as he realized what he was thinking. _" I'm sounding like Shigure or Tohru!"_ he thought, disgusted. _" Ah. .Must as well answer her…" _

He cleared his throat.

" Nothing much." He said to Kana, avoiding her gaze.

Kana raised her eyebrows. " Oh? I thought something might have happened… Things have been happening in **my** life…" she said softly.

Hatori nodded. " You got married, right? Congratulations." He grunted.

Kana nodded too, smiling. " Yup! Thanks!"

Hatori nodded curtly, still avoiding her gaze. " Well..I need to go back home. I'll see you around." He muttered, and turned around.

" See you."

He walked off, a bit ashamed of his behaviour, but he just wanted to go back to his room and relax. Relax? Akito's going to be yelling all over him. He sighed.

**" Mr. Hatori..please wait."**

Hatori froze. _Kana? Why did she stop me?_

He turned around. " Mmm?" he looked at Kana straight in the face.

Kana looked embarrassed, and she was even blushing slightly.

" Umm…Mr.Hatori..if you don't mind, can we sit down and have a chat? We haven't met for a long time..and I need to ask you something…" her voice trailed off, she looked at Hatori hopefully.

Hatori's insides seemed to clench and tighten around his stomach. _She wants to talk to me? Why? No…I can't.. _he didn't know what to do. But Kana wanted to talk to him…he sighed, then nodded and sat down on the park bench.

" Okay..what do you want to talk about?" he asked. Kana sat down next to him.

" Well….I know you're quite good at giving advice, I heard it from Mayu…." She started.

Hatori nodded again. _Mayu told her about me? Figures. _

" You see, Mr. Hatori, I'm..having problems with my husband. He's been going out lately, and coming back late too, ever since we moved back to Tokyo. I know he has job problems, but its nothing serious, and he doesn't tell me things now, and I sometimes feel like he does not love me anymore..what should I do?" she asked.

Hatori looked at her, dumbstruck. _She wants me to help her with her husband? _A voice in his head yelled. He didn't know what to do. Kana looked at him, hopefully.

" And.." she continued. " Sometimes, I just feel like he isn't worth me getting flustered about this…..I just want to be comforted and feel loved…" she sighed, then leaned slightly against him. Hatori recoiled as soon as she touched him.

" _No. I can't help her. And the way she is..does she want me back? No..that will be betraying her husband..but she.." _he thought. _" I need to give her advice..I can't comfort her, I don't want to start the problem all over again.."_

" _What should I do!"_

_

* * *

_

A/n- Here's a new chapter, and the story has just got interesting. This chapter's quite short though…but I hope all readers enjoy it, and please give me your reviews. I'm wondering whether I have silent readers…haha. Thank you to all reviewers, you guys made me do the second chapter! I hope you all can give me ways to improve the story, arigatou!


	3. Spring for all

**Do you know what snow turns into when it melts?**

Disclaimer- Ready? Here we go...I don't own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya, all characters belong to her, except for Mitsune Sohma...at least that's some compensation…

**A/n- since this is the last chapter, this chapter will be in Hatori's point of view…**

**

* * *

**

" _Oh God… Please let her love be someone who can give her happiness..."_

" _Please hear my prayer…"_

" _Even if I am surrounded by an impenetrable wall of snow…"_

" _Even if it means my death…I will pay any price…"_

" _Please just grant me this wish…"_

A thought has awoken in my brain. Kana's husband didn't do that. He didn't give her happiness. Why was he coming home late at night? Why was he not telling her things? Did God not answer my prayer? Why? Why can't her just answer this prayer of mine? I thought he answered it when I heard they got married, but now there are so many problems in their marriage… did God not answer my prayer for a reason?

Maybe he meant to answer it in another way? Kana said that she did not like her husband anymore…did it mean there was an open space for me in Kana's heart? Did it mean that I could finally be with Kana? Did it mean we could start our relationship anew? Does she like me again? My heart is rising with happiness…

_**No.**_

Another thought has awoken in my brain. Maybe Kana's husband still loved her…maybe he was just so busy in his life that he did not notice his wife was feeling lonely… maybe they just needed to have a private talk…after all, communication is the key to a successful relationship… but I can be with Kana should she leave him. After all… don't I deserve it? I have been suffering for so long… The other voice in my head argues. What should I do? _What should I do?_ Thoughts in my mind contradict with each other. I have no idea what to do.

Kana is still leaning on me, silent. She must be lost in thought too, and she's waiting to hear my opinion on her problem. _But what should I tell her… _I close my eyes for a moment. And after a few seconds, I have decided what to do. I can never be with Kana. Akito will never approve of our relationship, and Kana will only get hurt again. And with Ayame and Shigure's help, my love for her...is somehow platonic. Maybe, I have really gone on with my life… and it is time that Kana goes on with her life too.

" Kana…"

" Yes, Hatori-san?"

" I think, that you should go home, and have a long talk with your husband. After all, he may have problems, and he may not want to tell you everything, as he's afraid of worrying you. You should try to understand him better, and so should him… if you and him discuss everything properly, you will not feel so lonely…and you can be at your husband's side, helping him should he have any problems. That, in my opinion, is the best advice I can give you. The rest… is up to you, Kana."

"…"

I watched as Kana sat up properly and pondered over what I had just said. A slow smile slowly crept over her face, and she nodded.

" Maybe, Hatori-san, you're right. I should have a long talk with my husband, and find out what's wrong with him...that's the best thing to do. Thank you, Hatori-san. I'll definitely take your advice…oh! I think I better go home now, and prepare dinner for him! Thanks Hatori-san! You've brightened up my life!"

She got up from the seat, and bowed. I smiled at her, and said that it was not a problem. As she made to walk off, she suddenly stopped at turned back to me. I looked at her, surprised, wondering what else she wanted.

" Hatori-san…. do you know what snow turns into when it melts?"

I froze. It was that very same question, said with the very same smile as two years ago…what should I answer her…

" It…turns into spring?" I heard my mouth say.

Kana smiled and nodded.

" I'm sure, that after this 'snow and cold' that me and my husband are suffering, it will turn into spring! And we'll be happy once again!" she said, happily.

And, with a final wave, she walked off, and disappeared into the crowd that had just entered the park. I watched her silently, and blinked as the snow started to fall again. Everyone was holding up their hands, catching snowflakes, people were laughing, everyone was cheerful as the snow fell from the heavens. I stood up, and straightened my coat, then headed towards the exit of the park. Somehow, my heart felt light, as if a great weight has been lifted off it. I felt inner peace, and a strange sense of relief. As some snow landed on my coat, I didn't brush it off quickly, like usual.

Maybe, the snow wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

_To Mr. Hatori at the Sohma Estate _

_Mr. Hatori! You were right all along. We had a long talk, and it turned out my husband had problems at work, he was going to be retrenched, and he did not want to tell me, as he thought I would worry, he was coming home late as he was searching for another job! I was really touched, but I told him that as we were married, we would share the load together, and we've been happy since. Thank you once again for your help and advice, we are deeply indebted to you. I hope that you too, like us, will experience spring too._

_Kana Sohma_

_

* * *

_

**The end**

A/n- well...Thats the end, and its a happy ending...hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
